


角度

by devilann7908



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 談判是一種選項，從某些角度來說更是個相對優良的選擇，而並不是所有存在都能以同一個角度去看待同一件事……
Kudos: 1





	角度

**Author's Note:**

> 親情向的四騎士一起出任務小段子，算是Death中心向(?)

有時候為了平衡而奮鬥，就如同平衡一詞的意思一樣，不會只有殺戮、鬥毆這一類的力量比拼，有時候也需要更為「政治性」的技巧，比方說：

談判。

一名騎士出現，就足以表達來自焦灼議會的警告；兩名騎士在同一現場現身，通常表示危機不容小覷。倘若有幸——或該說是大不幸——能見到四騎士全員到齊，對許多存在來說都是極具威脅，且很有可能是臨終的最後景象。  
少數強者不會對騎士的登門造訪有太多恐懼，例如Samael這類能盤踞地獄一方的大頭，而這些存在往往都可能是Lucifer攏絡的對象，焦灼議會必定不能輕忽也不能逼得太緊，談判的價值在此就能體現出來。  
當然，那是以議會的角度而言。  
四騎士即使性格大相逕庭，也一致認為有些傢伙是不需要給尊重的，尤其是某些自以為是的蠢貨——像是面前這個新興的地獄領主。  
即使跟天使或是惡魔比起來，他們算是很年輕的，四個碩果僅存的涅法雷姆也很清楚，眼前的傢伙沒什麼值得一提。至少他們闖進來這路上，都沒有遇到什麼像樣的阻礙。  
不過任務就是任務，騎士們仍得完成議會的指示。宣告以何方之名、為何來此等固定開場白後，對方依舊是一副高高在上的樣子，沒有一絲一毫要配合的意思。站在最前面的騎士之首抬起手，在脾氣不好的妹妹發飆前就予以制止，然而那不表示他就打算任由一方領主耍性子。

「我勸你趁能談判的時候開始談，因為在我們之中……」以死亡為名的騎士不慍不火地說了起來，語氣盡量不透露任何情緒。  
「一個不願意跟你談。」赤紅處刑人兜帽底下的那雙眼睛，正亮著惱火的銀藍凶光。  
「一個不會想跟你談。」緋紅髮絲隨高漲的魔法能量飛揚，朱唇彎著不耐煩的曲線。  
「一個開槍比開口快。」頭盔護目鏡後的視線甚至沒在看，雙手自顧自地把玩雙槍。  
骷髏面具上那兩個窟窿亮著琥珀色的光芒，領頭的騎士說得發自肺腑地誠懇，卻又有種無所謂在字句間：「這裡只有我可能會跟你談，你最好現在就開口。」

對方站起身來，甚至逼近了剛剛唯一有在講話的騎士，也開口了，但是是一句針對焦灼議會與四騎士的辱罵，還是騎士們都聽膩了的那種。緊接著是某種法術快速凝聚，不由分說就在對方揮手的瞬間往蒼白騎士頭上招呼。  
「唔。」攻擊大概有打中，最年長的涅法雷姆後仰了十度。他可以閃開，當然可以，只是那不會讓事情有任何好轉或是進展。在那一秒鐘他只是輕輕嘆了口氣，而那聲嘆息被同時轟然響起的巨響給徹底蓋過。  
堂堂一方領主的惡魔已經被放倒，衝擊還大到掀起一陣塵煙。對方從站姿向後倒了一百度，狠狠在地上撞出了個窟窿——因為身子中間被巨劍直接捅穿還釘進地板裡，目標的頭上也被開了個大洞，脖子上纏著的刀片與鋼繩不但嵌進血肉還發出緋紅光芒。同時被三名騎士針對擊殺、十倍奉還，或許是這位崛起與殞落都宛若流星的領主，最後的功績。

「談判破裂，目標死亡。」Death說得輕描淡寫，好像早就知道結果，一邊擺了擺手一邊下指示：「該幹麻就幹麻去了，十分鐘後回來集合，我們要在殘兵追擊或是其他勢力盯上前離開。」  
Fury把鞭劍收了回來，踹了那具屍體一腳後又輾了輾，轉身去搜索有沒有藏匿的魔法物品。Strife迅速瞄一眼，確定那張骨質面具上沒留痕跡，就吹著口哨去找個制高點監控周遭狀況。  
「兄長？」War把Chaoseater拔起來扛在肩上，關心地確認兄長有沒有任何傷勢。  
「沒事。」得到回答，么弟點了點頭之後就往有叫囂聲出現的出入口移動，晃動的赤紅斗篷為即將來到的腥風血雨揭開序幕。  
 _真是群問題兒童，我是不是太寵他們了……_ 留在大廳跟那悽慘屍體為伍的騎士之首想著，嘆了口氣後看向地上陷坑和淌流其中的血。骷髏面具後的蒼白薄唇卻是微微彎起，琥珀色眼瞳也閃爍起愉快的金光。

能被手足如此愛戴，誰能不笑呢？


End file.
